The present invention generally relates to tools. More particularly, it relates to mechanisms for clamping tool attachments to such tools.
While reciprocating tools such as jigsaws, saber saws and other reciprocating tools, including medical and surgical instruments, have been used for decades, the mechanisms for attaching a tool attachment to the reciprocating portion has evolved from various attachment mechanisms that required separate tools of one kind or another, typically screwdrivers, wrenches or levers, to attach the tool attachment to a reciprocating member by tightening screws or the like. Because such attachment mechanisms are often located in a confined space in the tool, it is often inconvenient to attach or remove the tool attachment, which can comprise a cutting blade, a saw blade, an abrasive, polishing or smoothing member or the like from the tool. Moreover, since special tools were often required, it was necessary to have such tools available during use in the event the tool attachment breaks or otherwise needs to be changed because it is worn out or a different type of tool attachment is needed.
There has been a concerted effort in recent times to develop new kinds of attachment or clamping mechanisms that do not require the use of tools to mount and remove tool attachments from the tool. While mechanisms are known in the prior art that have this capability, the various known designs have varying degrees of effectiveness in securely holding the tool attachment in the tool, or in the ease and convenience of operation in mounting or removing tool attachments from the tool or in the degree of complexity and therefore cost of manufacture.
It is a continuing goal of designers to develop clamping mechanisms for such reciprocating tools which have superior design features, are effective to provide the desired amount of force to clamp the tool attachment, are easily operated, and have a minimum number of parts that are easily manufactured and assembled to thereby minimize the cost of manufacture.